


Blank Canvas.

by JJWolfe



Series: Howling Wolves. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aaron is mine, Aiden is blind, Derek has PTSD, Derek is a war veteran, Derek is a widower, Derek is an amputee, Derek is disabled, M/M, derek has tattoos, derek is a dad, derek is a tattoo artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWolfe/pseuds/JJWolfe
Summary: Disabled war veteran, photo model for Michael Stokes ( yes I mean that photographer), tattoo artist, widower and single father Derek Hale wants to retire from his modeling career after three years and concentrate on raising his son Aaron and his booming tattoo business. His husband died after a painful struggle against leukemia and he wasn’t going to fall in love again. But then he meets his son's kindergarten teacher.Stiles finds out after his dad died, that he had a sister Rebecca and that she gave birth to a son. The boy was adopted after Rebecca died in childbirth and they never found the dad. Stiles was angry at his dad that he had never told him about her. His only mission right now, was to find the boy. He finds the boy. But to get to the boy he needs to get through his adoptive father, heavily tattooed, disabled war veteran Derek Hale
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Howling Wolves. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727722
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Blank Canvas.

**Author's Note:**

> Going to make a series, cause I want Aiden to have his own story.

Stiles looked at his friends sitting at the table with him in his favorite restaurant. They made it all possible, because of them his dream came through.

"Stiles?" Lydia frowned. "You're okay?"

"Yeah, I just wished dad could have seen me now."

"He is watching you." Chris smiled at him.

"I want to thank you all for being there for me, pushing me to continue." After his dad died one and a half years ago, he wanted to give up. But his friends wouldn't let him, they pushed him to keep going. And now he was a kindergarten teacher, he loved kids.

Veronica sighed when at another table a party of nine became a little loud. This wasn't her usual place to eat, but this was after all Stiles favorite restaurant.

Derek looked around the place. "Boyd, I love what you have done with this place."

"Thanks." He beamed with pride, it meant a lot to him that Derek liked it.

Ethan raised his glass. "To Erica and Boyd. When is the wedding?"

"Bite me." Erica growled. 

That made everyone laugh.

"And too Scott, on going on this new adventure." Kira toasted.

Everyone raised their glasses again.

"You know, Scott needs to get the tattoo before he leaves." Malia looked at Derek.

"No way, nuhu. Not a change in hell." Scott shook his head.

"It won't hurt." Derek reassured him

"Dude, you are covered in tattoos, literally."

Derek grinned. "You will get that tattoo."

"Oh yeah? You and which army?"

Derek looked at his friends. "You are vastly outnumbered."

Veronica, who got angrier with the minute, gestured at one of the waiters. "Yes ma'am?"

"I want to talk to your boss."

The waiter nodded and walked over to Derek's table.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Allison hissed.

"Veronica, don't." Chris growled.

"I don't need some rowdies disturbing our night out. Have you seen them? They are covered in tattoos. I'll bet they are criminals too."

Boyd looked up when one of his waiters approached their table. "Eric?" He questioned.

"Boss, that woman over there wants to talk to you."

Boyd nodded and stood, walking over to Stiles and the others. "Ma'am, you wanted to talk to me? 

Veronica looked up and sighed when ahe saw him. "I wanted to talk to the boss of this place, not you."

"I own this place."

"Well, you and your friends are too loud."

"I apologise ma'am, you see we are celebrating."

"Keep it down, will you?"

"We'll try. Good evening." Boyd walked back to his friends and rolled his eyes sitting back down. "Man, she got a stick up her ass." He gestured to a waiter for another round. 

When the drinks arrived, Aiden cleared his throat. "Can we also have a moment of silence."

"What for?" Derek asked.

"For the fact that men can no longer admire your hot delicious gorgeous body. Michael and every gay man will miss you."

Derek moaned and banged his head on the table. "Are you serious right now?"

Aiden nodded. "Yep!"

Ethan shook his head. "You have never seen his hot delicious gorgeous body. You're as blind as a bat. Who says he has a hot delicious gorgeous body?"

"Thanks bro for crushing my fantasy."

Everyone laughed and Derek groaned.

Stiles, who kinda had eased dropped into the conversation, had to agree with the one they called Aiden. This Derek guy was gorgeous, despite the fact that yes indeed he had a lot of tattoos. He also seemed much older than the rest of the group. One of them seemed very young, maybe sixteen or seventeen years old.

"Why don't we call it a night, some of us have to work even when it is a saturday.' Chris stated.

"Yeah, let me get the bill." Stiles raised his hand and their waiter walked over to them  
"Bill please."

"Yes, of course." Eric turned around and noticed that Derek was trying to get his attention. He walked over to them and asked what he wanted.

"I'll pay for their meal and drinks." Derek pulled out his wallet and gave Eric his credit card.

"Derek?" Boyd looked at him.

"What? Just want to show that bi...woman that we're not criminals."

"She obviously judges the book by it's cover." Malia blurted out loud enough for Veronica and the rest to hear it. She turned to face them. "You know Derek was in…"

"Malia, give it a rest." Derek growled.

"But Derek…"

"Not worth it." Ethan whispered in her ear.

"Okay." Malia nodded.

When Stiles.heard from Eric that Derek had payed for everything, he walked over to their table. "Thank you."

Derek smiled at him. "You're welcome." 

Stiles.nodded.and.joined the others who got ready to leave.

"You like him." Erica grinned.

Derek rolled his eyes. "I'm just being nice, that's all."

"Yeah right." Erica smirked.

Later that night laying in bed Derek thought about what Erica had said. Yes, he liked the young man. No, he wasn't looking for a permanent relationship, not after Sebastian. Hell, he wasn't even sure if the man was gay. He shrugged, he probably wouldn't see him again anyway.


End file.
